<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lift Me Up by brokencasbutt67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145650">Lift Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67'>brokencasbutt67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Insecurity, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've learned I have a bit of a strength kink through this game. Watching Eivor lift Randvi with ease is just *chef kiss* </p><p>Also, I dunno why this idea has stuck with me for so long but here we are - no I dunno if it's historically accurate for larger people to be seen as unattractive, I do not care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor &amp; Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lift Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Randvi has become more aware of her weight as of late. She’s not sure why it was an issue for Sigurd so much, but he would regularly call her fat, overweight, and various insults of the like. Eivor has never raised such concerns, in fact, it’s more the opposite. Eivor has worshipped Randvi’s body many times, with her tongue, her fingers, and sometimes both at the same time. Sigurd is the past now, long gone back to Norway.</p><p>Of course, the settlement knows of the relationship between Eivor and Randvi. <em>It’s not hard though, Eivor is talented with her tongue and Randvi isn’t quiet. </em></p><p>Randvi’s insecurities make themselves known though. It’s infrequent, but it does happen. Eivor knows of some of it, though she doesn’t know of some of the comments that Sigurd would make. It doesn’t make sense to Randvi why he says those things, <em>said those things. </em>But they linger in the back of her mind.</p><p>Eivor wanders through the longhouse as the sun is setting. Her eyes catch onto Randvi, who’s seated by the table as usual.</p><p>“Eivor” Randvi says, the smile on her face almost feels forced. Eivor wanders over and sits beside Randvi, squeezing her knee.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Eivor asks. She already knows what’s going through Randvi’s mind, it’s clear to see as much. Of course, Eivor knows all of Randvi’s insecurities, and she knows how to help Randvi through it, most of the time.</p><p>There’s a slight shrug and a sigh from Randvi as she stares deep into the fire. Eivor presses a soft kiss to the side of Randvi’s head.</p><p>“Can I help at all?” Eivor asks. She squeezes Randvi’s hand slightly. Randvi shrugs again, though her eyes flicker over to the bedroom.</p><p>“I could really go for some sleep right now” Randvi admits. Eivor nods and smiles, standing up after a moment. She holds her hand out, watching as Randvi stands up after a moment.  They wander through to their chamber, and the door closes behind them. Eivor shrugs her armour to the floor, watching as Randvi slowly unclips her cloak. Eivor can see the hesitation in Randvi’s movements as she undresses.</p><p>Eivor sits at the edge of the bed for a few moments.</p><p>“He’s in your head again, isn’t he?” She says, looking up to Randvi. No words are spoken for several moments, though Randvi gives a shaky nod. Eivor frowns slightly, patting the bed beside her. She watches as Randvi sits down, fiddling with some fabric.</p><p>“Listen to me…” She murmurs. She cups Randvi’s cheek, forcing their eyes to meet.</p><p>“You’re beautiful. I do not care what Sigurd says, I don’t care if he thought you were too big. I think, no scratch that. I <em>know </em>you’re perfect” Eivor says. She sees Randvi’s eyes falter away, and her heart sinks slightly. Instead of struggling with the words, an area that Eivor has never been strong in, she presses a soft kiss to Randvi’s cheek, before trailing down to her neck.</p><p>“I know you don’t believe my words, let me show you in actions” Eivor whispers. She trails her hands down to Randvi’s cloak, pushing it off of her shoulders. The belt is next to go, tossed aside with ease. Slowly but surely, they move back against the wall as Eivor undresses Randvi, leaving a trail of clothing. Eivor’s mouth doesn’t leave Randvi’s neck once, leaving a littering of bruises and bites.</p><p>Eivor drops to her knees, glancing up at Randvi. Eivor has always been captivated by Randvi’s beauty, but the way she looks right now is beyond Eivor’s wildest of dreams. Eivor chuckles slightly, lifting Randvi with ease. She rests the other woman’s thighs over her shoulders. She dives down, licking and nipping at Randvi’s thighs, teasing her. Randvi’s hand winds through Eivor’s hair, guiding her to where she needs Eivor’s mouth, and Eivor obliges.</p><p>Randvi’s moans are loud, and they get louder when Eivor’s tongue finds her sweet spot. Randvi’s head falls back against the wall, and she’s made aware that the only thing holding her up right now is Eivor. <em>Fuck. </em></p><p>Eivor chuckles slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Randvi’s thigh.</p><p>“Love…” she murmurs. Randvi glances down at Eivor, letting a small smile cover her face. Eivor chuckles slightly, surging up to kiss Randvi. She shifts slightly stepping back from the wall while still holding Randvi high above the floor, her grip doesn’t falter once. Randvi rolls her hips against Eivor’s stomach.</p><p>“Gods” She whimpers. Eivor chuckles slightly, sliding her hand down Randvi’s chest.</p><p>“I love you” Eivor whispers, leaning up to press a kiss to Randvi’s lips. The kiss is soft, innocent even – a direct contrast to what’s happening between Randvi’s legs. Eivor’s fingers are teasing her, stroking over her sweet spot with just enough pressure applied that Randvi is squirming, yet it’s not enough too. Eivor is being the torment that she always has been.</p><p>Randvi can feel her legs quaking as she’s getting closer to the edge. Randvi lets her head fall to the crook of Eivor’s neck, biting down over the sensitive skin as she lets out a low moan, jerking her hips against Eivor’s hand. Eivor lets out a slight chuckle.</p><p>“Let go, love. I’ve got you” Eivor promises. Randvi nods shakily, and barely a moment has passed before her orgasm is washing over her. Eivor rests her hand on Randvi’s thigh as they share a kiss.</p><p>“I know Sigurd made those comments, and I know I can’t change what he said in the past… but I hope I can change the future” She murmurs. Randvi nods and smiles, kissing Eivor again.</p><p>“Am I not too heavy?” Randvi asks. In place of a response, Eivor raises her eyebrow. Randvi chuckles and shakes her head slightly.</p><p>“Do you want me to…?” Randvi trails off, glancing down between Eivor’s legs. Eivor shakes her head in response.</p><p>“Come, let us sleep, love” She says, and they ease into bed together, wrapped around each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>